Family Secrets
by DarkFoxPriestess
Summary: Oneshot/Story We all have family that we'd rather not admit to, what happens when Clarice's cousin saves both she and Hannibal at the Verger Estate? Will the Doctor find her a hinderance or a help once he discovers more about her? Review for story forma
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I am changing the character ages

I do not own Thomas Harris, or any of his characters. Please note that I am changing the character ages. Also, note that I will not continue without reviews. Thank you. DarkFoxPriestess

This adaptation takes place in the movie setting of Hannibal, right after Clarice arrives at Muskrat Farms with the intention of rescuing the good doctor after the bureau has oh so casually thrown her to the wayside…

Chapter One

Timing is Everything

Thirty-five year-old Clarice raced into the barn brandishing her gun and yelling "F.B.I."

"Ah, Clarice, such a pleasant surprise." Mason Verger's voice echoed through the rafters.

Clarice glanced around her and noticed Lecter tied to a wooden cross like frame, and elevated by the forklift. She made one step towards him, and the sound of a riffle was heard.

"You're surrounded, Agent Starling. There's one of you and eight of us. Throw down your weapon now, or I'll order my men to shoot you dead where you stand." Mason informed coldly.

Thirty-year-old Hannibal Lecter watched in muted intensity as Clarice threw down her gun and allowed herself to be tied up beside him.

"Glad you could make it this evening, what with your busy schedule." Hannibal greeted.

"Just before death your sense of humor emerges, how ironic." Clarice sighed.

A few moments later Mason had signaled that the pigs be released. However, before doing so, Cordell asked both Lecter and Starling one very interesting question.

"Knowing you are about to die, what do you wish you would have done?" Cordell asked from the rim of the pit.

"I wish I could have received forgiveness." Clarice said softly tears pricking her eyes.

"I wish that I would have had a family." Dr. Lecter stated ruefully.

Two stable hands walked to the front of the forklift to help guide it down when the barn doors flew open.

"Hiya boys." A dark haired female smiled as she took out twin Springfield Armory Mil-Spec 1911-A1s, the nickel finish glinted in the light and the mother of pearl grips sparkled dangerously.

Almost instantly, the four other guards lining the outside of the upper floors inside the barn began shooting at her. The lithe five-foot frame of the woman was barely visible as she ducked, dove, and returned fire. Moments later the shooting stopped and she stepped out of the shadows unscathed. She walked across the arena to the forklift with a slight smile on her face.

"I forgive you, Clarice." She sighed hoisting herself up to stand between the F.B.I. agent and cannibal.

"I'm so grateful, would you like me to grovel?" Clarice asked with a sneer.

"I don't think you mean that." The girl pouted as she undid Clarice's restraints.

"You aren't going to introduce us?" Dr. Lecter questioned as Clarice was fully freed.

"She's quite rude and she doesn't like me very much." The young woman informed as she balanced precariously in front of him.

"Doctor Hannibal Lecter, meet my cousin Ingrid Eva." Clarice introduced glaring at her cousin.

"Hello." Ingrid smiled as she unhooked his facemask.

"Are you sure that was a wise idea?" Lecter drawled as she unlaced the arm restraints next.

"I would like to think you'd be honorable enough not to attack me after I just saved you." Ingrid smirked as she unbuttoned the last leg strap freeing the doctor.

"Thank you, Ingrid." Hannibal sighed rubbing his wrists.

"You're welcome, not everyone in the family is as caustic as Clarice." Ingrid said flashing him a stunning smile.

Ingrid had mid-back black hair and shocking green eyes. Her skin was slightly tan from relaxing in the warm sand of the beach. She was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and black buckle boots. She hopped down from the forklift ignoring the sounds of the ravenous pigs outside.

"Ingrid?" Clarice called causing her to pause and turn around.

The sound of two gunshots rang through the small enclosure. Ingrid twisted behind her and fired off one shot. Cordell fell to the ground dead.

"Nice shot." Clarice remarked offhandedly.

Hannibal quickly jumped off the forklift and walked over to Ingrid sensing something was wrong. She glanced up at him and blinked slowly.

"Could have been worse." She stated hoarsely.

"What's going on?" Clarice asked a touch of panic in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Was all Ingrid murmured as she fell forward into unconsciousness and the waiting arms of the good doctor.

"She was shot twice. We'll need to go to my house in Chesapeake." Dr. Lecter stated as he effortlessly began carrying Ingrid out of the barn.

Two hours later Lecter was sterilizing his operation equipment.

"I assure you everything will be fine." Hannibal stated for the tenth time in the last half hour.

"She was shot and when she wakes up she's not going to be happy seeing a fillet knife buried six inches into her stomach!" Clarice exclaimed.

"I could tell one of the bullets landed just above her right collarbone. The other one is just below her left hipbone I believe." Lecter murmured more to himself than Clarice.

"We always looked out for each other, always! Then my father died and her family moved. We've got so much to catch up on! She can't just die!" Clarice cried.

"She won't die, I promise. Now calm down and make a pot of tea while I work." Dr. Lecter commanded as he walked into the kitchen.

Lying on a pile of towels atop the table was Ingrid. Her eyes were open and the blood loss was beginning to take its toll. Dr. Lecter walked into the room and set down his instruments.

"I'm going to get the bullets out, the only promise I can make is that this will hurt." Hannibal stated regretfully.

"I suppose that's better than nothing." Ingrid commented hoarsely.

Hannibal tried not to let his eyes wander as she peeled off her shirt and threw it to the side. Just above her collarbone on the right side was a wonderfully bloody hole. Ingrid turned her head to the side to allow him more room to work. Hannibal hovered over her, his fingers testing the skin for signs of infection. He took one of the thin bladed filet knives and watched as Ingrid's breathing became more erratic. The once steady rise and fall of her black bra clad chest became shallow breaths.

"Ready?" Hannibal questioned the tip of the knife poised above her flesh.

Ingrid nodded her hands paper white as they fisted in her jeans. Hannibal watched the emotion flicker over her face and began his work.

The knife bit into her flesh and Ingrid felt every nerve in her body scream. She kept her mouth shut the entire time and barely kept the tears from spilling over. For all the pain the Doctor worked exceptionally fast. Only moments later, the bullet clanged into the trash.

Ingrid shot up off the table and tried to walk out of the room. Hannibal grabbed her arm and she glared at him.

"I'm not done yet. There's still another one in your hip." He stated as she tried to pull away.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me but,-" Ingrid tried to pull away only to find herself suddenly pinned to the wall.

"It won't hurt as bad." He murmured as his right hand traced down her side, his index finger tugging at the waist of her jeans.

"That's easy for you to say." Ingrid hissed as his fingers found the torn flesh just below her hipbone.

"Maybe it's just that easy." Hannibal murmured as he captured her lips suddenly.

Ingrid groaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Lecter's quick fingers slipped fully into her jeans. As she let out a mew of pain, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth as he fingered the bullet out of place. Hannibal pulled away slowly the bullet in his hand and her taste in his mouth.

"Just that easy." He murmured breathlessly his maroon eyes never leaving her.

Ingrid merely gave him an incredulous look heated with what could easily be called desire, as she quickly exited the room.

Well, that's all for now. What do you think? Should I continue it do you think? I'm not sure really. I've got ideas for it but without reviews, I think I'll let this one go. That's all for now, dearlings! Until another time…

DarkFoxPriestess


	2. Cliche Cousins

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Cliché Cousins

Please review or there will be no other chapter, I own very little in my life and this world and I would appreciate it if the lawyers didn't try to take it away. Thus said, please enjoy the story because though I own Ingrid, the other characters, mostly, are not mine! DFP

Ingrid rushed from the room to find her cousin Clarice who was pacing back and forth in the living room. Clarice looked up a worried expression trailing over her face.

"We need to talk." Was all Ingrid said as she grabbed Clarice's arm and hauled her up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Is everything okay? What is going on?" Clarice exclaimed as Ingrid pushed her into the room and locked the door behind them.

"No, nothing is okay!" Ingrid practically yelled frustration evident on her face.

"Well, what is it? For crying out loud, tell me already." Clarice begged.

"Hannibal, I mean, Doctor Lecter he… kissed me." Ingrid murmured quietly sitting down on the bed.

"What?" Clarice questioned hoping she'd heard her wrong.

"I said he kissed me." Ingrid said a little louder not looking up from the floor.

Clarice slowly walked over to her cousin and sat down heavily on the bed next to her. Ingrid didn't look at her, to afraid to see the look on her face. Then the most unlikely thing happened; Clarice laughed.

"He kissed you? You sure know how to pick them!" Clarice laughed holding her side moments later.

Ingrid glared at her cousin. "You hated me. Hated me so much that you wished my family were dead. They died and I refused to talk to you afterwards. It was the plague of course, but that didn't ruin the sentiment Clarice. Now, after all those years, I've forgiven you and now all you can do is laugh while I fumble for reasoning? You're impossible!" Ingrid growled standing up and pacing the room.

"Ingrid, what's wrong? Why does he kissing you make you so upset?" Clarice asked trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Because, he's a cannibal. News flash, Clarice, he EATS people!" Ingrid emphasized running a hand through her black hair.

"Yes, and I'm suppose to be arresting him, but I'm not." Clarice shrugged.

"No, you aren't arresting him because you're on a leave of absence which could prove permanent if you aren't careful." Ingrid informed pointing her finger at Clarice accusingly.

"That may be somewhat true." Clarice nodded.

"It is and there's no point in denying it. Back to the original problem, you don't think it's disturbing for him to kiss me?" Ingrid questioned.

"Not at all. Hannibal is, if nothing else, a true gentleman. He probably kissed you to take the pain away or something like that." Clarice explained offhandedly.

Ingrid paused the comment she was about to say caught in her throat at the truth in her cousin's words. "He took the bullets out." Ingrid sighed sitting back down on the bed.

"That's good." Clarice nodded.

"What's it mean?" Ingrid asked slowly rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"He tried to make it comfortable for you." Clarice shrugged.

Ingrid slowly looked at her cousin. "What am I suppose to do?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"Whatever your heart tells you to." Clarice stated with a smile as she left the room to go back downstairs.

"How cliché, how terribly horribly cliché." Ingrid groaned as she squeezed the bridge of her nose to relieve pressure.

Your heart always tells you what you never want to hear, the truth. Your mind tries to rationalize it and push it into a dark corner so you won't have to be bothered by the annoying facts. Love is just one of those things that gets caught in the gray area in between known and unknown. Ingrid had almost totally cut off communication with her heart and had been prospering from it ever since. However, this meant that the one kiss had caused her system to completely shut down. No love, no pain, no feeling and to Ingrid that meant no problem. However, now that wasn't to be the case. There had been passion in that kiss and that had almost been more confusing than the actual kiss. It would have been one thing if it'd only been meant as a distraction; but she didn't believe it to be. With a sigh, Ingrid rose from the bed and walked out of the room. Feelings were complicated and it seemed that Ingrid had gotten herself caught up in them again. She just hoped that doctor wasn't playing mind games with her, because she wasn't going to play nicely when it was her heart that was on the line.


	3. Ties that Bind

Chapter Three

Ties That Bind

Hello again, I hope you like this chapter. I'm writing it in the pitch-black night of crossing state lines. I am currently en route to Gulf Shores, Alabama one of my favorite places in the U.S.! Until I get there though, I have my beloved laptop with me and will be typing up chapters, thus perceive my devotion to all of you. Now that you know what my corneas endure for the sake of your pleasure, please review! Enjoy the story. ~DarkFoxPriestess

Hannibal was downstairs cooking when Clarice walked in. He barely gave her a second glance as she pulled up a bar stool and watched in silence as he sliced peppers for a salad or was it a marinating base?

"Something wrong, Clarice?" He questioned after a few moments of stale hush.

"Personally, I'm debating on whether or not to lock you up." She stated as he adeptly set a few pots on the stove.

"Why would you want to do a thing like that for Clarice? Do you think it would ever actually amount to anything?" He asked a smirk on his face.

"Obviously you don't. I just wish that I could do something in my life that I can actually say that I thought of." She sighed toying with saltshaker.

"Jame Gumb, you caught him didn't you?" Doctor Lecter offered glancing up to see the bored expression on Clarice's face.

"Hardly. Most of the serial killers that have been caught in the past ten years can all be attributed to you helping in some way." She informed having moved onto balancing the saltshaker on a fingertip.

"Tell me about your cousin." Hannibal commanded smoothly dicing a tomato.

"Does she interest you, Doctor?" Clarice challenged causing him to stop in his actions.

"I'm merely wondering why you would ask for her forgiveness." He shrugged a bit to casually.

"Not that I'm buying any of that, but when I lost my parents I wished the same on her. I didn't really mean it, I was only a child and it was at the funeral, but the fact is that it happened." Clarice murmured as she glared at the countertop.

"So you think you killed her parents?" Lecter asked slipping back into the skin of a psychiatrist.

Clarice looked up tears in her eyes as she spoke. "In a way I do hold myself responsible, but she's forgiven me and that's more than I could ever hope for."

"Aw, Ricey, you're melting my heart here." Ingrid's voice was soft as she made her way across the room.

"I didn't say it to get you to like me again." Clarice confessed slowly turning to look at her cousin.

Hannibal watched silently enthralled with the drama before him. Human life, so frail and easily disturbed yet here was a chance for a new start. He was incredibly disappointed that Ingrid had found a new shirt instead of remaining in the black lace lingerie.

"Clarice, you're to afraid that everyone hates you to reach out and feel what's real. I never blamed you, cousin. We're good, just like we always have been." Ingrid smiled as Clarice stood.

"I thought you'd hate me after what happened." Clarice mumbled.

"There are a lot of things you never knew about my parents, about my family really. I'm better off without them really, but I do miss you. You're the only family I've got left." Ingrid sighed walking over to her cousin.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Clarice smiled as she embraced Ingrid.

Ingrid returned the hug with enthusiasm and smiled brightly as they broke apart. Clarice returned to her bar stool while Ingrid opted for sitting on the countertop beside the stove.

"What about your daddy, Clarice? Don't you want him back?" Lecter taunted as he placed the vegetables in a frying pan. He glanced up and caught the even glare that Ingrid leveled at him. They were mere inches apart and the brute intensity of the look caught him slightly off guard.

"I dare you." She whispered calmly though there was a dark unspoken threat behind the words.

"My father died due to his own choices, Doctor Lecter and I'm sure that I'll die by my own. That's what makes us so alike. Besides, I wouldn't have really gotten to know Ingrid if he hadn't died." Clarice shrugged.

Lecter looked a bit crestfallen but a quick glance upwards assured him not to press the subject. Ingrid had one eyebrow arched in question and he knew better than to fall into bad graces with a woman of her caliber.

"Admirable decision, Clarice." He nodded.

"I'm glad you agree with me." Clarice smiled as he turned around once more to face her.

"So tell me, are you going to try and lock me up again?" He challenged.

"No, I'm not even going to try." Clarice informed balancing the saltshaker once again.

"Why not?" Hannibal questioned his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"If she arrested you, then she'd have to arrest me." Ingrid informed hoping off the counter to walk away.

Hannibal grabbed Ingrid's wrist and twirled her around to face him. "Why would she have to arrest you?" He inquired.

"I'm Ingrid Eva, Doctor Lecter; Eve of Destruction. I'm the number one assassin in the world and the F.B.I. have bee salivating to get me locked up for quite some time." Ingrid smiled calmly.

"An assassin?" Hannibal repeated doubtfully.

"Assassin is putting it mildly. I do what you do for an exorbitant amount of money. I haven't really eaten anyone yet, I have my boundaries." Ingrid stated offhandedly.

Hannibal slowly turned his head and gave Clarice an incredulous look. "You must be joking."

"There was a reason Migg's cell was left empty, Doctor Lecter, they were planning on putting her in it." Clarice stated solemnly.

"Why would you kill people?" Hannibal asked slowly releasing her from his hold.

"It's comparatively healthier than smoking." Ingrid smiled craftily as she skirted out of the room.

"Don't ask me how we're related. I'm still trying to figure out the blood lines and what not." Clarice offered as Hannibal slowly stepped back over to the stove.

The sound of the backdoor slamming shut diverted Hannibal's attention momentarily. "Where do you think she's going?" He questioned returning to his cooking.

"We're relatively isolated so I would guess she's gone out to hunt." Clarice shrugged.

"You think I've met my match, don't you Special Agent Starling?" Hannibal questioned thoughtfully stirring the mixture.

"In more ways than one, Doctor Lecter, definitely in more ways than one." Clarice nodded with a knowing smile.

"We will just have to see about that now won't we? What a marvelous game." Hannibal murmured to himself with a sly smile creeping onto his features. In truth, he could hardly wait for the action to begin.

That's all for now I do believe. Hope you liked it I had a lot of fun writing it. Constructive criticism is always welcomed as is praise and new ideas. Don't be to negative, that tends to dishearten some writers, me not being one of them. As I said before, I have no idea where this story line is going I'm working it out as I go. Hope you enjoy the spontaneity. Please review to help the progression. As always thank you. ~DarkFoxPriestess


	4. Road Kill

Chapter Four

Road Kill

Please Review or there will be no more chapters. ~DarkFoxPriestess

Ingrid did indeed go out to hunt. Being cooped up inside wasn't her style unless it was raining. The night was still young and the moon was starting to cast an eerie glow over the water. She raced through the forest feeling the breeze caress her skin as she moved. She paused for barely a moment, listening to the sounds around her. The rustling in the brush alerted her to an animal struggling to wake and run, perfect prey.

She raced after the gray rabbit following its path through the foliage as she tightened her grip on the heavy-duty pocketknife. The rabbit raced across a road and Ingrid followed. A bright light off to her left caused her to pause and she was caught in the blinding rays of headlights. She heard the squeal of brakes and braced for the impact.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul Krendel yelled as he got out of his car and walked towards Ingrid.

Ingrid quickly palmed the knife back into her pants pocket and decided to play dumb. "I, I'm lost. My camping buddies they left and they thought I was with them." She murmured docile and innocent as false tears sprung to her eyes.

Paul, always the first to take advantage of any situation, quickly walked up to her and wrapped her in a comforting hug. "It's okay. Don't worry, we'll find them. Just get in my car and I'll take you up to my lake house. I've got a phone up there and we'll be able to get a hold of them." He explained as Ingrid sobbed into his shirt debating whether to gut him now or later.

"Okay." She nodded as Paul turned to lead her to his car.

Ingrid swung her leg out and aimed a perfect roundhouse kick to the back of his head. Paul went down to the ground with a groan and Ingrid smirked to herself knowing he was unconscious.

"Lousy jerk, taking advantage of young girls, freakin' prowler that's what you are Mr. Krendel. Try and take advantage of my cousin, I'd field dress your ass if I didn't think Clarice would get upset." Ingrid muttered as she dragged the immobile body to the trunk and threw him in. "Don't wake up until we get home either, or I'll be very upset with you." She stated slamming the trunk and crawling into the driver's seat.

The sound of a car driving up to the house had both Hannibal and Clarice moving to the windows. "That's Paul Krendel's car! Not good, not good at all! There goes the career and everything!" Clarice groaned.

Ingrid stepped out of the car and waved a big smile on her face. "It's a pretty decent car, can't say much about the owner!" She yelled as the two walked onto the porch.

"Don't worry, I'd been expecting him." Lecter shrugged as Clarice looked at him incredulously.

"He's in the trunk." Ingrid stated impassively.

"Why is he in the trunk?" Clarice asked slowly, afraid of what the answer might be.

"He ticked me off. He's a lousy jerk who preys upon women and he didn't deserve to ride in the car with me." Ingrid shrugged as she walked up the steps onto the porch.

"You aren't going to eat him are you?" Clarice questioned glaring at Doctor Lecter.

Hannibal gave her a calculating look before replying. "Now what would make you think that?"

"He's better off dead anyways." Ingrid stated as she brushed past Hannibal to go inside.

Hannibal watched her walk away and momentarily wondered what she would look like bathed in blood after a killing. The thought vanished as Clarice unlatched the trunk and proceeded to extract Paul's body.

"Clarice, dear, what are you doing?" He asked as she drug the body up the steps.

"He's going inside." She stated as she continued her progression into the dinning room.

Two rolls of duck tape were sitting on the table expectantly as they walked in. Hannibal smirked and continued into the kitchen it seemed that Ingrid planned ahead to. He was slightly surprised and irritated when he found Ingrid continuing his work.

"You're overcooking the pasta." She commented as she stirred the frying vegetables distractedly her eyes fixed on him.

"It's supposed to be overcooked." He stated moving to her side to watch.

"That makes it soggy and soggy is nasty." Ingrid stated superiorly giving him a light glare.

"Would you prefer aldente then?" Hannibal asked gently.

"Are you trying to placate me?" Ingrid smiled as she gave him back the spatula.

"Possibly." Hannibal smiled back as she allowed him to take over cooking once again.

"I'm not sure Clarice will let us kill him." Ingrid sighed hopping up on the counter once again.

"I wouldn't worry to much. We can always wait until she's asleep." He smirked craftily.

"True, but then we'd have to keep him quiet and where's the fun in that?" Ingrid questioned playfully.

"I see you don't value a quick killing." He noted turning down the heat on the burner.

"Quick is just as the name implies; when there is little time available." Ingrid shrugged.

"To true, it's better when you can draw it out and enjoy it." Hannibal nodded his thoughts traveling to the past.

"Provided bloodlust doesn't affect to much of the situation." She sighed regretfully.

"There is always that. So much detail involved to make everything perfect for mere minutes." Hannibal agreed.

"Such a fleeting feeling yet you can't experience it doing any other task." Ingrid said a bittersweet smile appearing on her face.

Hannibal looked at her and their eyes caught, an instant connection like being struck by lightening filled them both and they quickly glanced away. Like teenagers caught making out, they fumbled about uncomfortably before Ingrid quickly excused herself with the voiced intention of checking on Clarice.

"So weird." Ingrid shivered as she walked out of the kitchen. Just a glance and she'd felt her heart race. "Walk it off, just walk it off." She breathed as she found Clarice taping Paul to a kitchen chair.

"What are you mumbling about now?" Clarice questioned putting the last wrap around his torso.

"Nothing." Ingrid said quickly as she twirled a strand of hair distractedly.

"Yeah, I'll believe that one alright, not." Clarice scoffed as she placed a five-inch piece of tape over Paul's mouth.

"You finished now?" Ingrid asked curiously.

"Yes, I'm going to see what exactly it is that Hannibal's cooking." Clarice informed walking out of the room.

Ingrid gave unconscious Paul an appraising look. "I don't think you belong at the table, Paulie." She smirked as she dragged the chair and man out of the room.

What's going to happen to Paul? Will Clarice be able to hold her own with two killers in the house? Can Hannibal and Ingrid keep from cutting Paul's throat without endanger the other? Who knows? I DO!!! Ha, ha, ha, so you need to review in order to find out to! Also, don't be afraid to voice your opinion on what you would like to see etcetera. Thanks for reading! Please review. ~DarkFoxPriestess


	5. Knocking Some Sense Into Each Other

Chapter Five

Knocking Some Sense Into Each Other

Please review or there won't be any chapters! Thank you. ~DFP

Clarice walked into the kitchen and stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the world's most feared criminal. Hannibal turned pouring the marinated vegetables into a decorative dish.

"What?" He asked a bit off guard at the heated glare Clarice was giving him.

"What did you say to Ingrid?" She questioned.

"You're going to make a terrifying mother one of these days." Hannibal commented turning back to the stove.

"That's what you told her?" Clarice asked confused.

"No, that's what I was telling you." He chuckled. "I didn't say anything to Ingrid."

Clarice turned and walked back into the dinning room only to find Ingrid and Paul gone. "INGRID!!" She yelled.

A light squeak caused Hannibal to turn and a smile spread across his face as he saw Ingrid climb in through one of the windows above the sink. "Where have you been?" He questioned as she landed on the floor.

"I'll tell you later." Ingrid promised a bit breathlessly.

"Hold on." Hannibal commanded grabbing her wrist.

"What is your problem, you're so touchy feely." Ingrid growled standing perfectly still.

"You had a spider on you." He stated picking the creature off of her shoulder and dropping it on the floor.

In an instant Ingrid was standing on top of the countertop with a petrified look on her face. "Kill it! Don't just stand there! Kill it!" She screeched as Hannibal gave her a questioning look.

"You're afraid of spiders?" He said slowly.

"Very good, you're a regular genius!" Ingrid stated vehemently as she grabbed a newspaper and threw it at the small spider.

"You do know that you're bigger than it, correct?" Hannibal asked an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

Ingrid jumped onto the newspaper that had covered the spider and wadded it up, throwing it in the trash she sighed in relief. "I know I'm bigger than it but that doesn't mean it can't hurt me." She stated a bit to arrogantly for his tastes.

"You'd better watch that mouth, it'll get you into trouble one of these days." He commented watching her as she walked past him.

The cunning remark Ingrid was about to make was halted as Clarice stormed back into the room. "Where is Paul?" She asked glaring at Ingrid.

"Why do I always get blamed when stuff disappears?" Ingrid asked returning the glare.

"Where is Paul, Ingrid?" Clarice asked stalking forward.

"He's taking a nap." Ingrid spat not enjoying their sudden closeness.

"Where at?" Clarice persisted now eye to eye with her cousin.

"If you remember the last time you tried this you failed." Ingrid murmured quietly heat gathering in her eyes.

"You had the advantage then." Clarice chuckled.

"We were in a funeral home, I don't think I did." Ingrid countered.

"Now ladies, I've gone to all this trouble to prepare a meal." Hannibal started trying to defuse the energy in the room.

His words fell on deaf ears as Clarice tried once more. "Tell me where Paul is."

Ingrid turned to Hannibal and smiled. "I'm sure the food will keep, this might take awhile." She glared at Clarice and her eyes narrowed. "Make me." She spat.

Clarice had finally had enough and everyone in the room knew it. She lashed out with a solid punch to Ingrid's stomach and tackled her to the floor. Ingrid quickly recovered and flipped their positions. No words were exchanged as they matched hit for hit. Ingrid suddenly rushed Clarice and sent both of them sliding across the kitchen table. The battle became more intense as Clarice suddenly sunk her teeth into Ingrid's forearm.

"We agreed on no biting." Ingrid seethed as she threw her cousin across the room where she collided with a wall.

Clarice spat blood out of her mouth and smiled dangerously. "You never could play rough."

Hannibal stood in the doorway of the kitchen having decided that was the safest place to observe the match. However, at Clarice's words he began to wonder if the entire state wasn't in danger.

Ingrid let out a snarl and pounced on Clarice. They rolled on the floor pulling each other's hair and scratching. Ingrid caught hold of Clarice's ponytail and smacked her head into the table leg before flipping backwards a few feet. Clarice shook her head trying to regain her vision as Ingrid dusted herself off.

"Are you two prepared to see reason?" Hannibal asked slowly.

"Hell no." Clarice growled rushing at Ingrid once again.

Ingrid trapped Clarice in a headlock which worked quite well until the annoying pain of teeth clamping on her side permeated her brain. Ingrid howled in pain before grabbing Clarice's leg and using the leverage to toss her onto the table. Clarice was tenacious rushing at Ingrid once again and head butting her. Ingrid staggered backwards her head hitting the doorknob on the door. Clarice rushed her again only seconds to slow as Ingrid sidestepped allowing Clarice to run face first into the door. Now both cousins were discombobulated and in an incredible amount of pain.

Ingrid chuckled and looked at Clarice who also began to laugh. Clarice hit the floor with her hand, as she couldn't stop laughing. Ingrid staggered over to her cousin and pulled her up the two leaning on each other. Clarice wiped tears out of her eyes and laughed looking at an utterly confused Doctor Lecter.

"Don't worry, this is perfectly normal." She giggled.

"Except for the biting." Ingrid laughed as the two collapsed into chairs at the dismantled table.

"If that's normal, I'm beginning to worry about what abnormal is." Hannibal murmured as he went and retrieved supper.

The two cousins giggled good naturedly as they ate causing Hannibal to wonder if he'd imagined the entire fight. However, the disarray of the house left little to the imagination of what had happened. With a sigh of dismissal he ate, enjoying the sight of Clarice happy.

"This is delicious pasta salad." Ingrid commented sipping her iced tea.

"Thank you someone told me not to have the pasta soggy." Hannibal replied with a polite smile.

Ingrid mouthed the word 'sorry' while Clarice took a long drink of her beer. Hannibal merely raised his glass of Chianti in a salute as if to tell her she were correct. The phone rang and the three exchanged wary glances.

"I'll get it." Ingrid said blotting her lips on a napkin and rising from the table.

Hannibal made a move to stand but Ingrid put a hand up to still his motions. She walked gracefully over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Paul Krendel's house." Ingrid spoke her voice sounding like that of a college preppy.

Clarice watched with a knowing smile on her face as Ingrid listened adamantly to the person speaking. "The FBI wonders why they can't find her." She smirked taking another sip.

"Of course it's important. I see well, Paul quit that!" Ingrid giggled annoyingly pretending to bat away an invisible Paul. "I assure you there is no killer here Mr. Crawford was it? No, my name is Bethany Straus and, yes, I know Paul! All right then, good bye Mr. Crawford." Ingrid replied hanging the phone up.

"How do you do that? Pretending like Paul's right there and then sounding so different. I don't suppose you could teach me?" Clarice asked with a cocky smirk.

"Mr. Crawford was very eager to get off the phone I'll tell you that much." Ingrid chuckled.

Hannibal watched her return to her seat in mild awe and sipped his drink. "What are we to do then?" He asked.

"Clarice, I think you'd do best to go back to your house and pretend like you've been there the entire night." Ingrid stated with a sad smile.

"You'd just better not get caught." Clarice stated pointing her finger matronly at her cousin.

"Believe me, it's not in my top ten list of things to do." Ingrid smiled. "I'll walk you out." She said as they stood leaving the room.

"Be careful, please." Clarice begged a bit buzzed as she got into her car.

"You sure you're safe to drive?" Ingrid asked slowly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It was good to see you." Clarice smiled as she hugged her cousin one last time.

"I'll be back around some other time, I promise." Ingrid nodded as she shut the car door.

As Clarice's car disappeared down the driveway Ingrid heaved a sigh and headed back inside. Hannibal was clearing the table when she entered the room. He pause and looked up at her expectantly.

"She's gone." Ingrid sighed leaning against the wall.

"Well, Ingrid, would you like to accompany me back to Florence?" Hannibal asked putting the dishes to soak.

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to Australia. There's a job I've got to do and I thought it would be the last place anyone would look for you, besides Iceland." Ingrid smiled.

Hannibal returned the smile and nodded in thought. "I think we'd make quite the team."

"I've already booked our flight." Ingrid added quietly.

Hannibal raised a brow curiously. "Are you always a step ahead?" He asked walking over towards her.

"I try to be." Ingrid nodded.

"Well, let's finish up with dear old Paul then head off to Australia." Hannibal compromised.

"I like it." Ingrid smiled as the two walked out of the kitchen.

"Where exactly did you put Paul?" Hannibal asked slowly.

"Well you see…" Ingrid began with a grin on her face.

They're off to Australia! Australia, which has the most deadly snakes and spiders in the world, ha, yeah they're going to stay there for a while, not. Please review for the next installment! Feel free to voice your opinion and comments in a review. Don't just complain be logical. Reviews are the way the stories become better. Thank you. ~DFP


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well to tell you the truth I had thought that this was going to be a pathetic one-shot that I would get no reviews on and wouldn't make it past the first chapter. Yet here it is. This is the final chapter of my very first Hannibal fiction story. I never had really high aspiration for this story; I'll admit it was nothing more than a quick thought that I wondered where it would lead. If I get a ton of reviews, I might consider making a sequel, I actually know what I might do with that. However, as usual, NO REVIEWS NO MORE STORIES!!! Please, please, please, tell me what you think. This is my first Hannibal story and I do need some feedback to know how terrible or well I did. So, if you have a heart please, for the sake of everyone involved; review. Thank you ever so much! ~DarkFoxPriestess

Hannibal Lecter sat on the private beach in a pair of blue swim trunks. He was sipping a glass of tea and enjoying the warm rays of the sun when he smelled divinity. "What did you bring me?" He asked curiously as Ingrid came out of the beach house carrying a plate and silverware.

"Guess." She said with a smile as she handed him the plate and utensils.

Hannibal took a moment behind his sunglasses to memorize every curve of her body that the tiny black bikini advertised before turning his attention back to the meat. He cut into it and tasted it. Hannibal looked up at her and she bit her lip waiting his judgment. "Paul tastes absolutely delicious. You've outdone yourself." He exclaimed taking another bite.

Ingrid sighed in relief and sat down in the chair next to him. "I'm glad you like it. Kidney is so difficult to cook." She stated with a sigh.

"You're learning though, and that's what is important." Hannibal smiled placing the empty plate in the sand.

Ingrid stood suddenly and Hannibal took off his shades to give her a quizzical look. She walked towards the surf and paused glancing back at him expectantly.

"Something you want?" He asked his voice a deep rumble as he stood.

"I want to go swimming." She smiled seductively slowly backing away from him as he approached.

"Is that all you want?" Hannibal asked stalking forward.

"I want you to go with me." Ingrid continued her feet meeting wet sand.

"Anything else?" He asked slowly.

"I think that's it." She laughed.

Hannibal suddenly rushed forward grabbing Ingrid around the waist as she giggled helplessly.

"Put me down!" Ingrid laughed as she flailed about in his grasp.

"As you wish." Hannibal chuckled darkly throwing her into the rising surf.

Ingrid splashed into the cold water and came up blubbering. Now it was Hannibal's turn to back away slowly.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily." Ingrid stated seriously standing knee deep in the water.

"I really don't see you picking me up and throwing me in." Hannibal commented with a smirk.

"I won't even have to take a step to get you in the water." Ingrid taunted mischievously.

Hannibal cocked an eyebrow in suspicion halting his movements in curiosity. Ingrid turned so her back was facing him and slowly began to untie the bikini top. Hannibal's eyes widened in amazement and he laughed in spite of himself as he moved forward.

"Now I know why you're the number one assassin. I'm sure you could tempt a man to his death with ease." He murmured as she quickly retied the top and did a floor sweep, knocking his feet out from under him. Hannibal landed in the water and smiled as the light dwindled in the distance. Ingrid was walking back to the beach house her bikini still intact as he called out to her. "Ever the professional."

Ingrid turned and smiled her dark hair flying around her wildly as she continued walking into the house. It seemed that it was another perfect day in paradise.

That's all for this story, it's finished! THE CLIFFHANGER SENTENCE FOR THE SEQUEL IF I GET REVEIWS IS AS FOLLOWS; it seemed that it was another perfect day in paradise. That was when Hannibal heard the gunshot and a scream. He quickly stood up and raced towards the beach house, praying he wasn't to late.

Thanks for all the reviews, comments, and helpful advice. Maybe there will be a sequel maybe not. The decision is yours. Until another story, thank you for reading.


End file.
